10 Things I Hate About You
by Unloved person
Summary: 10 cosas que odio de ti. Detenida su continuación por el momento* Disculpas...
1. Odio que no entiendas un No

**Yey~ fic nuevo :D. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen y se mencionan son correspondientes a la Corporación Nintendo. (D: Odio estas cosas, sólo me recuerdan que Marth no es mío).**

**Advertencias: leves, levísimas insinuaciones de lime. :D tal vez una advertencia innecesaria.**

**Disfruten! Y no olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**10 COSAS QUE ODIO DE TI.**

**No siempre eres perfecto.**

**Hay tantas cosas que no me gustan de ti.**

**Por eso, hice una lista de las diez cosas que más odio de ti.**

**Número uno.**

"_**No entiendes el NO".**_

**-.**

**-.**

**- Anda Marth.- susurró en mi oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.**

**- No, mañana tengo las semifinales contra Ganondorf y necesito descansar.**

**La situación estaba, en que yo estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, y el, tenía unas extrañas ganas de tener sexo.**

**- Marth.- murmuró besando mi cuello. **

**Su objetivo era que el placer anulara mi razón, y así acceder a tener sexo con el. Y, para mi desgracia lo estaba logrando.**

**- Basta Ike, ¿Entiendes un "NO"?.- traté de zafarme de sus brazos. No lo logré.**

**- Mmmh.- metió sus manos, bajo mi camisa blanca y delgada y comenzó a trazar círculos en mi pecho.- tu también quieres.**

**- No.- tras decir esto, me levanté con mucho esfuerzo de la cama bajo la atónita mirada de mi mercenario. Y me dirigí a la otra cama de la habitación (que debería ser la de él) y me recosté tratando de conciliar el sueño.- Buenas noches.**

**- ¿Marth? ¿Estás enojado?.- preguntó, aún sabiendo la respuesta.**

**- No.**

**- ¿seguro?.- insistió acabando con mi paciencia.**

**- Dije que no Ike.- contesté casi quedándome dormido.**

**- ¿Lo ves? Ya estás molesto.**

**- NO estoy molesto.- le dije al borde de explotar.- ¿Puedo dormir?**

**- Pero yo aún tengo ganas de…- lo interrumpí.**

**- Pues anda al baño y hazlo tu mismo, mañana tengo que pelear con Ganondorf para pasar a finales. No quiero perder.- respondí abrazando la almohada.**

**- Marth.- me llamó con sutileza.**

**- ¿Si?**

**- Te amo.- miré sus ojos zafiro, era tan lindo cuando decía eso, más cuando a quien se lo decía era a mi.- ¿Vuelves a la cama conmigo?**

**- De acuerdo.- me levanté y volví a recostarme a su lado. Instantáneamente el me abrazó. **

**- Yo también te amo.- respondí.**

**El me besó con ternura. Que un poco después se fue apasionando. Cuando por fin nos separamos el murmuró:**

**- ¿Seguro que no quieres…?**

**- ¡NO!.- me levanté de la cama, y regresé a la vacía.**

**- Marth…**

**- Dije que NO.- respondí ahora molesto. **

**-.**

**-.**

**Todo sería más fácil si entendieras cuando te digo que NO.**

**Cuando digo que no quiero hacer el amor.**

**Cuando digo que no estoy molesto.**

**Cuando digo que no me importa algo.**

**Cuando digo que no quiero saber el chisme de la semana.**

**Cuando digo que no, simplemente espero que lo entiendas y no insistas en conseguir un si.**

**-.**

**-.**

**Yeah, un nuevo fic!**

**XD, si dirán perdedora no has terminado ni uno de los que has publicado. Pues ¿adivinen que? Tengo dos one-shot que cuentan como fanfic terminado xD.**

**Así que… no soy perdedora.**

**Ya tengu otro Capii listo y el tercero en progreso :D, si me dejan un review me ayudan!**

**Venga díganme que opinan.**

**Matta ne!**

**P.D~ Visiten nuestra comunidad! :D**

**Haha xD próximamente tal vez una página de facebook para "The prince and the mercenary"**


	2. Odio que mires a alguien más así

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen no me pertenecen, son correspondientes de Nintendo, si, como lo leyeron, Marth no es mío…

Capitulo 2.

10 COSAS QUE ODIO DE TI.

Número dos:

Odio, ODIO que no respetes nuestra relación, aunque solo mires. Duele.

-.

-.

- Ike, ¿Podemos hablar?.- pregunté en la mesa.

Link y Zelda, tomados de la mano sonrieron y se pusieron de pie.

- Iremos a dar un paseo por el jardín.- dijo Link besando dulcemente a Zelda.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó dándole una mordida a su pollo frito.

- Siento que últimamente no hemos pasado tiempo juntos, y no quiero presionarte, pero tal vez si no pasaras cinco horas y media entrenando nosotros podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos…- todo el tiempo estuve mirando mi malteada de vainilla, justo ahora que levanto la mirada, me doy cuenta de que no paraba de mirar a Pit.- ¿Ike? ¿Qué opinas?

- Que le queda bien el azul.- solté un gruñido.- ¿Eh? Perdona ¿Qué?.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!.-dije muy molesto.-te estaba hablando de algo muy importante y tu me ignoras mirando indiscretamente a Pit, y peor aún, estando frente a mi.

Estaba molesto, muy, muy molesto, además de indignado y traicionado.

- Eh, Marth.- dijo tratando de calmarme.- Estas exagerando. Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

- Se te fue mucho la mirada con Pit.- murmuré enojado.

- Claro que no.- negó.

- Claro que si, yo te vi.- dijo Red pasando a mi lado, Ike lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Ups!, oye, tu novio está molesto.

Tras decir esto, Ike volteó a verme, y Red huyó.

¿Yo?, yo estaba rojo de furia y vergüenza. Que yo notara como desvestía a Pit con la mirada era malo, pero que los demás lo notaran me hacía sentir mal.

Salí del comedor sin hacer notar mi enojo. Malo era que Ike no me prestara atención, lo hacía mirando a alguien más.

Odiaba, detestaba, que Ike mirara así a alguien más. ¿Yo estoy pintado? Era un fastidio completamente que hiciera eso. No solo me molestaba, también me dolía. Me dolía que mirara a alguien aún teniendo una relación conmigo.

- ¿Marth? Vamos, no te enojes.- dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

- Muy tardeo para eso.- murmuré tratando de zafarme.

- ¿Si vamos a Delfino city por un helado considerarás perdonarme?.

- Delfino city esta a hora y media en auto.

- Mhmhm, ¿y si te digo que tengo la motocicleta de Wario?.- preguntó mostrándome las llaves.

Sonreí ante la maldad de mi mercenario, se armaría toda una batalla cuando Wario notara la ausencia de su motocicleta.

-.

-.

-.

Heyiiaaa

Eso es ¿les gustó el capi? Pero en idioma Link.

Ok, Ok, xD.

Venga ¿Qué tal estuvo?

¿Merece un Review?


	3. Odio que no sepas pedir perdón

Nuevo cap! Yey~

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en la historia no me pertenecen. (Odio, ODIO esta cosa… ¡Algún día Marth será mío!)

Dedicado a NanaeTsuki. ¡Espero que este pequeño detallito te suba el animo!

10 COSAS QUE ODIO DE TI.

Número 3:

Odio que no sepas pedir perdón.

Cuando discutimos, casi siempre tu tienes la culpa, y no quieres aceptarlo, siempre lo dejas pasar, esperando que se me quite lo enojado para actuar como si nada, por mas que espere que tu pidas una disculpa, eso nunca pasa.

-.

-.

-.

Estaba sentado en la cafetería junto con Link y Pit. El elfo nos platicaba sus aventuras en Hyrule, Pit lo escuchaba con detenimiento, entretenido por los relatos.

- ¿Verdad Marth?.- preguntó Pit mirándome con sus grandes ojos.

- Eh… si.- murmuré.

- ¿Lo ves?.- dijo Pit mirando a Link.

A decir verdad, solo había contestado por contestar. Yo no era una de esas personas distraídas, siempre sabía lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Aunque ahora no.

- una hora.- susurré para mi.- Llevo una hora esperándolo.

- Cálmate Marth, se que te molesta la impuntualidad, ¡Pero es Ike!.- dijo Link.

- En eso Link tiene razón.- concordó Pit.- Cambiaste muchas cosas en Ike, pero hay algunas que ni casándose contigo cambiaría.

Me sonroje ante lo dicho.

- Como sea, no lo esperaré más.-dije levantándome.- siempre me deja esperándolo mucho tiempo, ¡No puedo creer que también lo haga hoy!

- ¡Marth!.- reconocí al instante esa voz.

- Llegas tarde.- respondí dándome la vuelta.

- Lo siento príncipe.- dijo besando suavemente mis labios.

Pude escuchar, como Zelda, Peach, Samus, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Link y Pit susurraban a coro un _"Aaaaay, que tiernos!"._

- ¿Tienes hambre?.- preguntó tomando mi mano.

- La verdad es que no.- respondí abrazándolo.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo? Yo tampoco tengo hambre.- comenzamos a caminar hacia el jardín.

- No vestías de blanco desde hace mucho tiempo.- comentó.

- Lo hago en fechas especiales.- contesté. ¿Acaso no sabía que día era hoy?¿Estaba jugando conmigo?

- ¿De verdad?.- preguntó.- ¿Qué festejamos hoy?

Solté su mano, y de un empujón lo alejé de mi.

- ¿Es broma verdad?.

- ¿Porqué te enojas?.- dijo. Realmente no sabía que día era hoy.- Yo no recuerdo que hoy sea un día especial.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!.- grité.- ¡Hoy cumplimos 5 meses!

Ike abrió la boca lo más que pudo, estaba más que sorprendido.

- Eh… Marth…- gruñó.

- Basta.- murmuré.- Me voy.

Comencé a caminar hacia ningún lugar. Sabía que el me seguía, gritaba mi nombre y movía las manos como idiota.

- Deja de seguirme Ike.- dije mientras me detenía frente a la fuente del jardín principal.

- Oye, no estás enojado ¿o si?.- me abrazó por la espalda.

Yo, en un momento de enojo y frustración intenté zafarme de su abrazo.

Pero ambos tropezamos y caímos a la fuente.

- ¡Ike!

- Marth mira…- dijo volteando a verme.- valla, ahora recuerdo porque tu traje blanco es mi favorito.

Salí de la fuente molesto, dispuesto a ir a mi habitación y no pronunciarle ninguna palabra hasta que dijera una disculpa sincera.

- Vale, estás molesto.- ¿No era obvio?.- dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Estaba molesto, frustrado, decepcionado, y ahora ofendido.

- Haz lo de siempre.- El me miró extrañado.- Lo que se te dé la gana.

Me fui de ahí, un poco molesto conmigo por lo frío y duro que había sido, pero, todo mi ser sabía que yo estaba en lo correcto, y esta vez, Ike no se saldría con la suya.

-.

Dos días pasaron de aquella discusión, el no pidió perdón, y estoy seguro que ni lo pensó, pues conociéndolo, pensaba que yo exageraba. Tal vez si lo hacia, pero… Esta ves realmente me sentía dolido…

Escuché rumores en la mansión, de que Ike y yo habíamos terminado, había rumores, que en lo personal eran un insulto, y otros, que se acercaban mucho a lo que había sucedido.

Poco a poco, al pasar el tiempo, todo volvió a ser como antes. Ambos olvidamos lo sucedido, aunque hubo una cosa que yo noté, el nunca pidió una disculpa.

-.

-.

-.

Y eh aquí el nuevo capitulo, D: chicas ¡tardé tanto en hacerlo!, porque no se me ocurría ninguna forma de que Ike y Marth pelearan.

Debo agradecer a NanaeTsuki, Yey~ me ayudaste mucho!

Me hes difícil pensar, que solo con la frase que me dijiste llegaría a esto. "_ Ahora recuerdo porque tu atuendo blanco es mi favorito"._

Si no entendieron… pues no son muy pervertidas xD.

Venga, el traje blanco al mojarse se transparenta, y bueno… imaginen. No mucho, recuerden. Marth será mío y de nadie más. xD

Yey~ y me gustó el final xDD

¿Merece un review? (Pharae Bruja! No has dejado review!)

_- Valla, ahora recuerdo porque tu traje blanco es mi favorito.- _Ike


	4. Odio, ODIO que me mientas

**Disclaimer: No, los personajes mencionados no me corresponden, que más quisiera yo. No recibo beneficios económicos de esta… "cosa". La trama, SI es mía,y blah blah blah.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Capitulo 4.**_

_**10 cosas que odio de ti.**_

_**Número 4:**_

"_Odio, ODIO que me mientas."_

.

..

.

- Tal vez exageras, príncipe.- mencionó Pit despreocupado.

No tenía que decírmelo, ya lo sabía. Además, con Meta knigth , Roy, y Red, me había quedado seguro.

- Puede que sí, pero, no podrás negarme que Ike me está evitando.

- ¿Y si es tu imaginación?

- ¿Me estás diciendo loco?.- pregunté.

- Príncipe no…- murmuró

- No me digas así.- le regañé.- tampoco "alteza", ni "señor", "realeza", mucho menos "majestad", odio eso.

- ¿Porqué? ¡Me gusta decirte así! ¡Porque lo eres!.- gritó entusiasmado.

- Pit…

- ¡Eres como los rubios guapos que recatan princesas de los libro de Peach! ¡Eres uno de esos chicos que luchan con dragones y brujas! ¡Eres un príncipe azul! ¡De esos que van en su caballo blanco…!.- se calló por unos momentos.- ¡Tu no tienes un caballo blanco!… ¡Iré a buscarte uno! ¡Iré a buscarte uno!

- Pit…- Si, desde que el ángel se había puesto a leer los cuentos de Peach, se había traumado con los príncipes. E insistía, en que yo era como esos que rescataban princesas de torres altas.- Pit…

Eran nulos mis esfuerzos por detenerle, estaba más que emocionado con la idea de encontrar un caballo blanco para mí.

- ¡Y que tenga alas! ¡Para que puedas volar conmigo!.- Y salió, yo estaba más que seguro, que no lo vería el resto del día.

- Claro… gracias Pit.- dije con sarcasmo.

- ¡Marth! Buenas tardes.- gritó Samus sentándose a mi lado, junto con las princesas.

- Buenas tardes, Samus.- saludé cortésmente y lo más dulce que pude.

- Oh Marthy, suenas como todo un mujeriego en acción, ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tu mirada es encantadora?.- Mencionó Samus entre risas.

- Podría concordar contigo con eso de ser mujeriego, desgraciadamente, mis gustos… No van hacia las mujeres.- contesté riendo.

- ¡Oh Marth! Danos una oportunidad, todos los buenos hombres si no están disponibles son… tu sabes, gays.- dijo haciendo muecas graciosas.

- ¿Acaso no estabas con Falcon?.- pregunté curioso.

- Oh, Falcón… Ese hombre es un desastre.- soltó un largo suspiro.- Supe desde un principio que no funcionaría.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Porqué te disculpas?.- inquirió sonriente.

- No lo sé.- respondí negando con la cabeza.- Lo siento… Oh, lo hice otra vez…

- ¡Marthy!.- chilló de repente.- ¡Deja a Ike y ven conmigo!

Samus se abalanzó sobre mi, envolviéndome en un… _estrujante _abrazo.

- Anda ¿Si?.- preguntó abrazándome con más fuerza.

- Samus.- le reprimí.-Sabes que me gustan lo hombres, y amo a Ike.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- dijo soltándome al fin.- No era en serio, además, eres muy joven para mí.

- ¿Me estás diciendo niño?

- Tienes 16 años, eres un "adolescente" aún.- se burló

- Tu tienes 22, no eres tan mayor.- respondí.

- Te llevo 6 años, es suficiente para mí.

- No es mucha diferencia.- susurré

- ¿Insistes? ¡Que terco eres!.- dijo ella.

- Ah, gracias.- respondí con sarcasmo en mi voz.

La vi abrir su boca, apunto de contestarme, más sin embargo se vió interrumpida con los saludos del par de princesas de Hyrule y Murshoom Kingdom.

- Buenas tardes Marthy.- dijeron ambas al unísono.

- Buenas tardes princesas.-

- Oh, Marth, ¿Qué pasa con Ike?.- preguntó Zelda.- No se veía nada bien cuando hablaba con Link…

- ¿Hablaba con Link…?

- Llevan toda la mañana juntos.- soltó una pequeña risa.- Incluso me han dado celos…

Y todo perdió el sentido para mí. Ike me evitaba toda la mañana, me ocultaba algo, y encima… ¿No se había separado de Link?.

Zelda cubrió su boca al ver mi reacción. Había dicho información innecesaria.

- Pero sólo es amistad ¿cierto Marthy?.- dijo intentando remendar el mal hecho.

- Si. Claro que no podría ser otra cosa Zelda…- murmuré.

- ¿Estás dudando Marth?.- inquirió Samus.

- … No, yo confío en Ike… pero…

- ¿Pero?.- preguntó Peach uniéndose a la conversación.

- ¿Porqué no me dijo nada?, es decir, ¿Porqué no me lo dijo primero a mí? ¿Porqué me miente?

- Tal vez te lo tomas muy a pecho cariño.- habló Peach intentando clamarme.

- Tal vez, pero eso no quita el hecho, de que Ike, no haya confiado en Marth como pareja, ni como amigo.- defendió Samus.

Suspiré.

- Sam, linda, no creo que eso haya sido de mucha ayuda.- reprendió la princesa de Hyrule.

- Iré a hablar con él.- No esperé a que alguna de las chicas dijera algo. Simplemente, me paré, y salí de la habitación, susurrando un "con permiso".

Ike me estaba mintiendo. Otra vez. Estaba harto de eso. Si bien, cada uno tenía su vida, y derecho a tener secretos. Pero, ¿No podía simplemente decirme que no quería contármelo y ya?, ¿Era realmente necesario, esconderse de mí?.

No estaba en la habitación, ni en una de las salas, tampoco en la cocina, ni en el jardín principal. Sólo quedaba, el jardín trasero, que daba a la pradera. Justo donde entrenábamos todas las mañanas. (A excepción de esta.)

Y sí, ahí estaba. Recostado en el "gran árbol". Junto con Link.

- Ike- hablé.

Él miró a todos lados… buscando una salida.

- ¡Estoy harto! ¡Deja de querer huirme! ¡No me evites!.- grité al borde de perder la cordura. La poca que me quedaba.

- No te evito Marth.- respondió nervioso.

- Deja de mentirme ¿Quieres?, déjalo ya.- murmuré con la voz quebrada.

Link nos miraba dudoso. No sabía como irse y dejarnos hablar más cómodamente…

- ¡Pit!.- gritó al ver que este volaba cerca de donde nos hallábamos.- ¡Pit! ¡Pit!

- ¡Link! ¡Busco un caballo blanco!.- respondió desde lejos.- ¡Ayúdame a encontrar uno para el príncipe Marth!

- ¿Un caballo blanco para…? ¡Que tenga alas Pit! ¡Que tenga alas!.- volvió a gritar, y finalmente corrió tras Pit, igual de emocionado que el ángel con la idea de encontrar un caballo blanco.

- ¿Y bien?.- inquirió Ike.

- Estoy harto de esto Ike. Las peleas son tan seguidas, no sé si aguante más.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu…?.- comenzó a hablar, deteniéndose al final, siendo incapaz de terminar la oración.

- Me has evitado toda la mañana, y parte de la tarde, ignoraste cuando te hablé, y se que me ocultas algo. Sabes… sabes que odio que me mientas.-murmuré.- Odio las mentiras, más si eres tú quien me las dice.

- Marth….- No dijo nada más.

- No sabes que decir ¿cierto?.- dejé escapar un suspiro. Falsamente le sonreí.- dejémoslo para después… Deja que se me baje un poco el sentimiento.

Cuando dí la vuelta para retirarme del lugar, el tomó mi mano deteniéndome dudoso, en si dejarme ir o retenerme aquí.

_*No me sueltes por favor… No me sueltes Ike.*_

_- _Es mi culpa ¿verdad?, soy un idiota. Por mi culpa estás llorando.

¿Llorando? ¿En que momento había comenzado a llorar?

- Deja… de hacerte el fuerte… y dime que te pasa.- ordené entrecortadamente.

El rió, a pesar de la humedad en sus ojos amenazando con desbordar de ellos.

- No lo sé. No se que me pasa.

- ¿Sabes?, No soy el único con un pasado difícil.

- Lo extraño Marth. A mi padre. Lo extraño.- confesó con voz quebrada.

- ¿Porqué no me hablaste de eso antes?.- lo abrasé con más fuerza.

- Soy tu _seme_, y no quería que me vieras tan… tan débil.

- Idiota. Te amo, y para cualquier cosa. Cualquiera que sea, siempre estaré para ti.

- Prometo no volverte a mentir.

- Sabes que lo odio..- lo besé.- Estoy contigo. Vayamos… por un chocolate caliente. Te caerá bien.

**N.A=**

_Inconforme. Estoy muy inconforme con esta… "cosa". Intenté meterle de todo. Algo de comedia, (Si se le puede decir así), un poquito de drama, y algo cursi. (- salió más de esto. [asquerosamente cursi hahaha])._

_En fin, gracia a __Rikkukichi. __De verdad gracias Rikku, por ayudarme con esta "cosa"._

_Y gracias por los reviews chicas. ¡Muchas gracias! , y perdón por la tardanza. _

_Oh, por cierto, ¿Alguna me recomienda una buena novela de romance?, últimamente no he encontrado alguna, y valla, ¡Estoy harta de los malditos vampiros! ¡De los fantasmas! ¡Eternos! ¡monstruos! ¡AH!, (gracias Meyer, gracias por llenarnos de vampiros tan fuera de si, que en lugar de dar miedo son sexys.)… Ah, al carajo. (perdón por la expresión xD)._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Bye-bye~ 3_


End file.
